1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to arranging battery cells within a battery pack in such a manner as to mitigate battery cell thermal cascading.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium-ion battery packs are used extensively in notebook computers, cell phones and other portable equipment primarily because of their relative low cost and high energy storage capability. These battery packs typically include multiple battery cells that have a “venting” end and a “non-venting” end. Meaning, when a battery cell is dented, ruptured, and/or heated, the battery cell may release gases through one of its ends, referred to herein as a “venting end,” The opposite end of the venting end typically does not vent gases, referred to herein as a “non-venting end.” When one of the battery cells within the battery pack vents gases, the gases may actually cause another one of the battery cells to vent and, in effect, produce a cascading effect throughout the battery pack.